


synergy

by myriddin



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Mike Lawson's Bad Knees, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Mike Lawson learns to let go, surrounded by the people that care about him the most.





	

Blip was real lucky he and Evelyn had Mike well and truly locked between them, or Mike would have reached back and gave the other man a good pop to the jaw for taking so damn long to just get to it. Lawson had had enough of the shallow, barely there rocks Blip was giving him- just because he hadn’t had a dick up his ass in over a decade didn’t mean he needed to be treated with kid gloves. 

The couple had him distracted from his agitation soon enough when Blip finally found his rhythm, giving him a real thrust, Evelyn drawing him deeper inside her with a corkscrew twist of her hips as Mike bucked forward under the weight of Blip bearing down on him. 

“Holy hell,” he groaned as Blip’s next stroke grazed just the right spot, but attempting to angle himself up caused his knee to give out beneath him. It was only the secure grip of Blip’s arm around his waist that kept him from collapsing atop the woman beneath him. 

Blip hauled him up until Mike was leaning back against him (slipping out of Evelyn in the process, much to his erection’s chagrin), reaching out to tap Evelyn’s hip. “Evie. We need to change positions, baby. You too, Gin.”

Ginny’s eyes fluttered open, unfocused with pupils blown, though they began to clear as they locked on Mike and filled with concern. Mike felt no better than a teenager as he watched her lift herself up and off, his cock twitching with interest as he spotted the same sheen of wetness coating her inner thighs glistening against Evelyn’s lips. The older woman sat up and gave Blip an unimpressed look. “Blip, this better not some excuse about being too old again…” she trailed off as she took in the way he and Mike were lying, her face softening as she took charge. 

“Mike, turn over onto your side. Blip, make sure you stretch his leg out- put that pillow under his knee. Maybe one more under his hip…Gin, could you grab…perfect!”

Mike rolled his eyes and huffed as they moved his limbs around like a mannequin, but he obediently shifted here and there until he was on his side facing away from Blip. Ginny’s fingers tangled in his hair, nails scratching against his scalp as she tilted his head up to kiss him, a salty taste to her tongue he couldn’t quite remember the origin of. He snaked his hand up between her thighs, her soft whimper against his lips as he slid two fingers inside her accompanied by the crinkle of a condom packet behind him (and the cold touch of more lube). Followed by a second tearing sound and Evelyn’s hand wrapping around his cock, rolling a fresh condom down the length and giving him a few strokes for good measure. 

Ginny drew back for breath, her eyes warm and tender as she studied him, even as she rocked down on his hand. “You hanging in there, Lawson?”

“Never been better,” he quipped back with a honesty that surprised him, earning a grin before she drew up to meet Evelyn in a kiss, the two women lingering passionately for a moment before Evelyn stretched out beside Mike, swinging her leg around his hip until they were pressed sex to sex. She gave him a wicked smile. 

“Those dancing lessons I made Blip take with me are about to come in handy.”

Before Mike could make heads or tails of that statement, a calloused hand smoothed down his back and gave his ass a squeeze before he could feel Blip repositioning himself. “You still cool with this, Cap?”

“Just get to it, Sanders,” he grumbled, attention more on the heated look of anticipation Ginny was watching them with, crooking his fingers in hopes of drawing out more of those little noises of pleasure she could make. 

“Don’t tense up,” Blip reminded him, Mike letting his muscles go lax until he was fully seated, and then Evelyn reached between them, guiding Mike back inside her. 

“You’re gonna want to, but don’t push back against him when he thrusts,” she breathed against Mike’s lips as she kissed him again. “Move with him, into me.” Blip demonstrated with a snap of his hips and Mike obeyed, rocking forward into Evelyn and drawing a breathy whisper of “ _yes_ ,” and a low rumble in his ear as his reward. 

With full sensory overload just around the corner, Mike reached out to cup Ginny’s thigh and pull her toward him, straining his neck to find the best angle that she could straddle his face. 

Ginny resisted his urging, carding her fingers soothingly his hair. “Don’t worry about me right now.  Just enjoy yourself, Mike.”

Holding her gaze, watching the passion and appreciation filling her eyes as she watched the tableau before her, Mike let himself go, losing himself to the rhythm and the warmth of the people he loved the most.


End file.
